


Excalibur

by Lemonbars



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lots of ships plse check the title index, M/M, jp spoilers, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars
Summary: “Go,” Musashi urged, “and whatever you do don't look back.”
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber, Medusa/Tohsaka Rin | Rider/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 20





	1. Musashi X Ritsuka

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a dumpster for my fate drabbles. I might write a longer version for some of em but for now they’re mostly indulgent fics. And yuri.

Musashi desperately wanted to hold Ritsuka in her arms; tell her everything was going to be okay , but she couldn’t. Not in good faith. She knew just how weak the girl was, in her state she’d likely die in less than a day. Musashi had wanted to protect that earnest girl of hers to her last breath just like back then when the flames consumed her- 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Ritsuka choked, facing Musashi. She snatched the woman’s hands, her voice pleading and desperate. “I don’t want to do this-“

“You have to,” Musashi says, raising her head to the girl. “And it is my duty to protect you.”

“But...” 

Musashi pulled her hand back. They were running out of time. “Go,” Musashi urged, “and whatever you do don't look back.” 

_Please_

“I’m sorry,” Ritsuka sobs.

_I’m sorry to_

Musashi wanted to reach out and wipe those tears off her face but she restrained herself. Instead, she flashed the girl one last smile before turning back. It was better this way, she thought.

No regrets.

As Ritsuka fled the scene, Musashi gazed up at the crescent sky, the towering mass of the creature looming down. 

“Ha...damn it.” Musashi laughs, shaking her head, embarrassed. 

Even in her final moments she was still a coward. 

No matter.

Musashi marched right up to the enemy, swords raised, mouth agape and roared, “Come at me!” She challenged, pointing her sword straight at the sky. 

And then she disappeared.


	2. Rider X Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad end.

She’s dying.

And it’s all her fault. 

Rider had warned her to be cautious but she didn’t listen and now look at her. God, She was pissed. Rider lay next to her, eyes closed, beaten and bruised. 

As the last of her command spells disappeared Rin felt a sense of relief leave her. Now she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. 

On second thought, maybe it wasn’t so bad dying after all. It only seemed like the right thing to do after Rider took her place. 

Maybe she could see Rider again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au where Rin summons rider and dies early in the war


	3. Okitan X Ritsuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an excuse to write okitan going nuts. I didn’t read the last GUDA event but I wished they made okitan a villain or smth.

It’s burning.

Okita hovers over her, the tip of her blade pointed to her neck. 

“Are you scared?” Okitan asks, drawing her sword back. She brings a hand to the girl's cheek, forcing her to look up. Ritsuka is glaring at her; she wants to spew curses toward the servant but her gut tells her it’s dangerous. 

Okita’s body shakes with excitement. She’s finally going to get her hands on the girl. It makes her job easier. She loosens the grip on her katana, cranes her head forward, sneering.

“No.” Ritsuka says, biting her lip. 

Okitan raises her brow and crackles, enjoying her expressions. “I can see that,” she adds, “So, are you going to come with me or do I have to kill you?”

Ritsuka swallows, holding her arm. She hates how she has to choose. The again she has no say in the matter. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

Okita claps her hands together, “Good! Follow me then, I don’t have time to waste.” She pulls Ritsuka up as she scrambles to her feet.

The desecrated town burns in her eyes; a painful reminder that Ritsuka's the only ones alive.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAB ME OKITAN. AND F U FOR NOT COMING HOME I WASTED SO MUCH FUCKING TICKETS AND SQ


	4. Ritsuka X Ishtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka gets a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODAMN IT F THIS DOUBLE SPACING

It wasn't uncommon for Ritsuka to receive presents from her servants but today was different. A letter sat in the center of her room next to what appeared to be a fruit? Ritsuka picked up the letter, opened it and read the contents.

_ I'll wait for you every night, _

_ but you come, do not wait anymore, _

_ come now while it's still spring. _

  
  


Just as she finished reading, a pink flower fell in the palm of her hand. Ritsuka blinked, then took another look at the letter, this time flipping it front and back, rolling her eyes “Seriously?” she grumbled, slapping the letter on her desk for now. 

Why couldn’t she be left alone in peace.

Ritsuka's face hit the pillow hard and she sunk into the sheets like a sullen cat. She closed her eyes , rolling to the side, sighing. She had a lot on her plate lately what with farming, gathering & those damn summoning circles. That stupid summoning had drained her dry and pissed all over luck. Speaking of…

Her eyes drifted to the letter.

What was the worst that would happen if she’d answered the letter? Not like she had anything better to do. She raised the flower up for a closer inspection.

“Sheesh, talk about annoying.” For the time being, Ritsuka resigned herself to some well deserved rest. The letter was the least of her concerns.

Little did Ritsuka know, in the language of flowers, Astilbe means “I will be waiting for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/valzer-un-amore-waltz-love.html


	5. Medb X Ritsuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka asks for a little favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prison ward medb is h o t. Fight m e

“Just Look at yourself, you’re disgrace, master.” Her nails dug into Ritsuka’s skin, deliciously whilst she whined. “Disgusting.”

Ritsuka lowered her head, “sorry.”

She wasn’t.

“Don’t be.” Medb says, tucking her fingers under her masters chin, so their eyes meet. “You’re not the first person I’ve met who’s a depraved degenerate. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

“Thanks….?” 

The sole of her heel sunk into Ritsuka’s knee; her cheeks were flushed, eyed lushed, and breath hot. Her servant gave her a disgusted look prompting her to turn at the sight. 

“Harder, please-“ Ritsuka whined, practically begging at this point. To hell with her dignity, she needed release. And if that meant begging for it like a lowly pup she was fine with that. 

Medb rolls her eyes, “I’m not done with you yet.”


	6. Rin X Rider

Her master was a pitiful girl. 

The moment she was summoned, Rider knew the girl was destined for greatness. But she didn’t count on one unfortunate hurdle…

Rin waves a hand, smiling.

“You can’t talk?” 

She mouthed the words, “ _no_.”

  
They were in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mute Rin


	7. Rin X llyia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet under unfortunate circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. 
> 
> Inspired by FSN Bad end where Iiyia kills Shirou. There’s one end where Rin and Shirou dies but this is a what if, “what would happen” after Shirou is removed from the war. I could still see Gilgamesh winning tho

IIlyia never quite got over Kiritsugu.

She remembers latching onto her mother’s lap, asking if he’d come home. Her mother had reassured her he would, smiling & patting her head. 

Kiritsugu watched on, his eyes glued to the window. 

But he never retuned.

Her grandfather had told her Kiritsugu had abandoned her, leaving her mother for dead; by then he was a traitor by their standards and they’d no longer associate with him.

For the first time llyia cursed her father 

Years passed before she finally left the castle. Participating in the holy grail war served as a means to an end for her grandfather-but Ilyia was afraid of what he’d do to her if she lost. Then again, even if she lost she'd been dead already.

Their first meeting was rough. 

The boy she’d heard stories of-the boy Kiritsugu had taken in stood before her. She let her emotions take her as she sent Shirou flying in the air like his servant. As he laid battered & bruised, llyia watched on with a cold expression on her face as he looked up, gasping for breath. He was begging for his life like he deserved. 

Then she showed up. 

The tohsaka girl had butted-in; throwing those stupid jewels of hers like it mattered. Berserker easily swatted them away with his hand, pushing her back. 

Finally, she killed Shirou in front of their eyes.

She could still picture it; his eyes rolling in the back of his head, his left arm broken, his-

And then the tohsaka girl screamed.

She watched in horror, glaring daggers and hurling curses toward her and all llyia could do was smile back at her. She let the girl go, not bothering to check what remained.

Last she heard of; his body was given a proper burial.

The next time they met, Rin had gotten in her case. 

llyia could clearly see the hurt in her eyes & she let Rin’s attack hit her. It left her reeling back from the impact as she staggered back, wiping the blood off her lips.

“Are you satisfied now?”

Rin looked down to her feet. Sighing, llyia shook her head. The girl was too weak. How would she survive if she wouldn’t give the finishing blow?

“I thought so.” With that, she left.

Once she was situated in her room, llyia pulled out a medical kit and touched her wound. Rin's servant had left a gaping scar on her chest ending to her right shoulder diagonal to her hip.

Iiyia frowned, touching the wound. Perhaps it had been a mistake letting the other master get a free hit.

Luckily for her, it would heal in a matter of days.

The last time they met again, Rin had asked her what her intentions were. Like a fool, llyia told her, “I want power.”

Power she desperately needed. Rin just gave her a sad look and didn’t bother her again. 

The last time they talked, Rin offered to work together. And like a fool, llyia declined.

They meet would later again when Gilgamesh resurfaced in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans eventually to rewrite this lol. I was gunna end it with llyia dying in rins arms but nah


	8. Hakuno X Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero wishes for happy dreams

Her master is sleeping on her beloved throne. 

Nero twirls Hakuno’s hair, wondering when she’ll wake up. She knows Hakuno will probably never awake but she’s determined to stay by her side even if she never does. Nero spends the entirety of her day tending to her master.

On those days she sleeps next to her master like always.

And when her eyes close, Nero dreams happy dreams. And when she wakes up, she hopes her master is there to hold her hand.


	9. Ritsuka X Ishtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the corner of her eye, Ishtar spotted Ritsuka’s figure.

Memories were a fickle matter, even the tiniest bit of them easily clouded Ishtar’s mind. As a goddess, often than not her worshippers sought her out in hopes of getting a chance to see her. 

Her memories were a mess.

Ishtar remembered the age of gods, the fall of Uruk and its mighty ruler, but she could not for the love of her life fathom Ritsuka.

It should have been a simple matter but Ishtar gave weight to it more than she needed.

Ritsuka came and went in the blink of an eye.

First she arrived in Uruk, saving the people and then she left without even saying goodbye.

Ishtar would never admit it but she had been a little lonely. Who wouldn’t?

So she waited for the time that they could meet again. 

However long, Ishtar was willing to wait.

Her answer came in the sound of a voice, desperate and pleading like a prayer.

And when her eyes opened, the light had ceased, replaced by a vivid robust glow surrounding the chamber and a figure Ishtar recognized.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, Ritsuka; the foolish girl and the one she despised.

Ritsuka was in every sense of the word; stunning, Ishtar thought. Her master was a pretty little thing, Akin to a polished diamond, raw and brimming with untapped potential. However, Ishtar learned Ritsuka was many things but proper. 

“Get up, Master we’re going to train.” Ishtar pulled the covers of her sheets as Ritsuka turned to the side, drooling. 

Eresh, patted her shoulder, sighing. “It’s best to let her wake up herself. She’s a deep sleeper.

Ishtar groaned. “Fine.”

Hours later, Ishtar stood outside her masters door, waiting for Ritsuka to come out. A slew of servants passed by her, some giggling and wishing her luck while a certain blonde glared at her. The door finally opened as Ishtar floated in the direction of Ritsuka’s bed.

  
  


“Ishtar? What are you doing?”

“I came to get you.”

Ritsuka blinked. “Oh really? Thanks!”

Ishtar never says it but she wished her master was a more capable woman.

* * *

  
  


Before Ishtar came to Chaldea she never felt the need to eat or sleep like a human bein until now. Sleep normally didn’t come easy for her at most times. Most days she’d visit the cafeteria, and the red man would prepare her tea like she always liked.

Other times she’d simple sit down and lay her head on the table. Obviously, everyone noticed but they knew better than to question a goddess.

Until, Ritsuka did anyway. 

“...What the hell are you doing?” 

Ritsuka pried her fingers away from Ishtar’s hair and nervously smiled.

“I thought you were asleep, haha.” 

Ishtar shot her a blank stare, then sighed. “Whatever, continues what you were doing.” 

Ritsuka seemed to brighten up when she had said that and it took everything in Ishtar to not raise her voice when Ritsuka’s fingers were brushing her hair. 

Ishtar hated to admit it but her master was an interesting person.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ishtar X medusa (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion is anything but bittersweet.
> 
> Rider rin continued 
> 
> Unedited.

When Ishtar opens her eyes, she’s surprised to learn by then the young master of Chaldea has summoned her. 

“It's a pleasure seeing you again Ishtar! Please, make yourself at home!”

“I will, thank you.” It’s a stranger feeling not knowing what she plans on doing next. 

The corridors in the building are massive, cramped with various servants chatting amongst themselves. The atmosphere is much different from what she’s used to. Compared to babylonia, this place is livelier. 

Warmer.

It’s already been a few days in and not a single soul has come to greet her. Ishtar is a little hurt but she brushes it off like it's the last thing on her mind she’s worried about. Although, her sister seems to like it here. 

And she’s constantly going on and on about that masters of theirs. It’s incredibly annoying but she puts up with it “The master is pretty don’t you think so sister?” 

Ishtar shrugs. “I guess.”

“Oh you!” Eresh slaps her shoulder,playfully.“You have no taste.”

“I suppose.” Honestly, she didn’t care.

“So, who do you have your eye on this time sister? Is it Gilgamesh? Oh but he’s already turned you down haven’t he?”

Way to rub it in.

Ishtar slumps her head on the table, rolling her arm back. “I don’t know. Maybe someone with long hair.”

“Enkiku?”

“Gods no, Gilgamesh would kill me.”

Ereshkigal laughs, “that’s true.” Her sister eyes her suspiciously, then turns around the room. “Ah So you have a type, sister. Who is it?”

“Like I know.”

“Well, whoever it is they’re in for a ride.”

Ishtar smiles. “Yeah.”

As she’s walking back to her room, Ishtar finally has a moment to breathe. She’s revisiting her earlier conversation with Ereshkigal, shaking her head and wondering what that was all about. Ishtars never had a fancy for long hair so why did she say that? 

“Ughh,” she rubs her eyes. She feels like she’s forgetting something but she can’t put her finger on it. 

“Are you okay?”

Ishtar turns toward the voice, her mouth dry. 

The woman hid behind a mask, looking down on her. “Should I call for someone?”

“No, it’s fine.” Ishtar wavers her hand.

“Are you sure?.” The woman presses furthur, which makes Ishtar smile. It’s an awkward situation for her but she is happy someone cares for her wellbeing.

“Yep!”

“I see, my apologies then. I won’t trouble any furthur than I have.”

“Uh wait!” Ishtar steps foward. “I didn’t get your name?”

“Rider.” 

“Rider,” she mutters the name twice on her tongue, looking up. “I’m-“

“Ishtar right? Rider swiftly says, a hand on her waist. “You’re the new servant master summoned recently.” 

Her jaw drops. “How did-“

“Word travels fast.”

No joke.

Rider gives her a sly grin before wavering, “unfortunately, I have an appointment but maybe we can talk next time.”

“Uh yeah!” Ishtar returns the gesture. She watches her leave before finally returning to her room, and hitting the bed. That servant- what was her name; Rider? Seemed interesting. And familiar. Although she couldn't put her finger around it, Ishtar had a bad feeling. 

“You’re overthinking it,” her sister said, rolling her eyes. Ereshkigal sighed, as much as she appreciated giving advice, this was different. Ishtar shook her head defiantly.

“You don’t get it!”

Eresh glanced over to the next table. “Just go and talk to her. What are you so afraid of?”

“I um…”

“Exactly.”

Ishtar slammed her chair, getting up “Fine! If it goes south you’re on the hook!” 

“Good luck.”

Her sister huffed and went on her way. Eresh looked on as she headed straight to the woman. Never in a million years did she expect Ishtar had taken an interest in someone other than Gilgamesh. Surprising, to say the least. All she could do was hope whoever that person was would be spared of her sisters mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin remembers faint memories but nothing else besides that’s. Think of it as reuniting with a lost friend except you can’t rememberers  
>  them au


	11. Astarte(space Ishtar) X Ritsuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting made Astarte reconsider her opinion of Ritsuka.

Astarte’s eyes were cold. It gave Ritsuka shivers as she stared back, her back pressing against the metal walls. That was the first thing Ritsuka noticed when Astarte stepped closer, while her hand laid resting on her blade. She looked Ritsuka up and down before opening her mouth to speak. 

“As of now, You’re my prisoner, so don't even think about escaping, is that understood?”

Ritsuka could only nod. 

In the language of flowers, roses symbolizes eternal love.

There were not many things Astarte had enjoyed in life beyond the regular spurs that came with leading an evil organization. She was aware her fellow minions greatly admired her and while it felt nice to be respected she didn’t care for her comrades like they did. Astarte was growing restless already. 

Ritsuka heaved.

“What was that?” Astarte mocked, pulling her hand back to pet the girls cheek. “I didn't quite catch that the first time. Maybe try speaking louder, for me, human.” 

* * *

  
  


Astarte loathed humans.

Ritsuka was no exception. The girl practically radiated sheer ignorance when Astarte had whisked her away to another dimension, condemning the poor girl as her prisoner. Just the thought of that sent shivers down her spine. She liked the idea.

So how was it possible the human girl managed to smile even in her circumstances? Humans were confusing… Astarte simply shook her head in disbelief, then started walking towards Ritsuka’s room. The door opened and out popped Ritsuka’s pretty little head, her face brightening up when she spotted Astarte and waved.

“Ishtar!” Risuka strode out, with the usual stupid grin on her face Astarte had come to despise. “How are you?”

Astarte enjoyed Ritsuka’s company truthfully; she dared to say she liked the human girl as vile as she may have been. Ritsuka was like a breath of fresh air. 

“You spend too much time with that human girl, Astarte.” Muneori shot her a displeased look, not even bothering to sugar coat his words. Astarte foresaw this happening, from the moment he laid his eyes on the girl he had wanted to wring its neck. Frowning, Astarte raised her head, urging him to continue. 

“I do not know what your fixation is with that disgusting human but I’d advise against further communicating with her. Since its arrival, you’ve been behaving strangely. It’s almost as if you like that human.” 

“I am merely monitoring her.”

Muneori scoffed. “I hope so, for your sake. Must I remind you of your mission?”

Astarte shook her head. “I remember.”

“Good.” seemingly satisfied with her words, Muneori gathered himself up to exit, not before stopping at the door. “It won't do you any good to get attached, Astarte. After what happened with that man...”

“I won’t, Muneori. That human is vital to our plans and i’ll see to it she stays that way.” it felt like a lie as the words rushed out of her mouth. Muneori seemed to accept her answer and exited the room shortly.

As much as Astarte wanted to remain true to their goals, a part of her questioned the plan. Gods, what was she thinking? Shaking her head, Astarte rushed out the corridor and to Ritsuka’s room. She needed to end whatever was happening for her sake. 

“Ishtar?” Ritsuka blinked. No sooner had she opened her door, Astarte had appeared. “Are you here to visit me again?”

“I...”

“Yeah?” 

Astarte sighed, ‘’Just come with me right now.”‘

“Uh okay?”

Her ship landed near a diamond planet, located from the farthest known galaxy known to mankind.

“What… is this place?” Ritsuka stared in awe at the lush garden adorned with crystallized flowers. They had teleported to a far region in the galaxy with no signs of life.

“It’s a rose garden,” Astarte answered easily. She bent down to pluck a red bud and presented it to Ritsuka. “These flowers only bloom every blue moon. It’s considered a rare flower, or so I heard..”  
  
“They're beautiful,” Ritsuka eyes the flower in Astarte’s hand, bright red and twinking in rainbow shimmers.

Astarte smiled before placing the rose in Ritsuka’s hair. She let her fingers brush against the girls hair and rested her hand back on her hip.

“Thank you Ishtar!”

“Yeah,” Astarte replies grinning.

“Aha!” Ritsuka pointed, “you finally smiled! I was getting worried you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“That’s because you’re here.”

And she meant it.

Unfortunately, her time was running out.

Astarte had always known they’d be separated but not like this. She hated it the moment she found out she wasn’t her father's child, how she was a split entity of a goddess and evil.

Gold sparks flickered in Ritsuka’s eyes, as she desperately reached her hand out toward Astarte. 

“I’m sorry, Ritsuka.” Astarte pulled out something in her pocket and tossed it to Ritsuka. “Here’s something for you to remember me by.”

The ice flower rested between her fingers, shimmering like rainbow shards.

“Astarte!”

She chuckled. “You finally said my name.”

Ritsuka looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Geez, come here.”

They hugged for a short while as Astarte began to slowly fade away.

“Thank you, Ritsuka.”

In a place far away where the planets met, the young master of Chaldea cried as she held a red rose in her hand.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	12. Mordred X Artoria

As the holy sword of matrimony swung down her shoulder, Mordred cursed.

She wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Even if it cost her everything Mordred wanted to prove once and for all, she had what it took to be king. She took up her sword one last time, blood rushing to her head and charged. The sweat cling to her armor as she sliced the air with her sword.

And down came Artoria’s head.


	13. Rin X Rider

Rin’s entire life came crashing down the moment her father handed her over to the Matou. She could never forget the look on her sister's face as Sakura reached for her only to be pulled back by their mother.

The Matou’s had prepared a room for her when she arrived and left her to be. The only solace she found was by Kariya’s side.

Kariya’s arms were tightly wound around her as he reassured her with a smile. “I promise I’ll make things right, Rin. So Just wait a little longer okay? I’m sure Sakura really misses you.”

“And father?”

The look on his face told her enough. After that, it was a matter of time before Zouken tossed her to the worms. The holy war ended with Kariya’s death and destruction in its wake.

“What a disappointment,” Zouken sighed. He stared down at the pit. “But you won’t disappoint me will you?” 

“I won’t, Grandfather.”

Kariya died just like grandfather said he would. And that promise he made was all for nothing… The spew of worms made their way in her body, cutting deep into her skin as they clawed her insides. 

This was her fault.

Ten years later the fourth holy grail war had begun. The pieces were in place.

“Tohsaka, I thought you were on our side.”

“I was never on anyone’s side.” Rin splat, looking down at him with disgust. “This is a holy war Emiya-kun. Trust no one.” She gestured for her servant to attack while she lowered her gaze toward the boy.

Rider raised her dagger, preparing to strike.


	14. Ritsuka X Musashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lingering touches, the obvious stares, Everything Musashi touched; crumbled. fingers nestled along the crook of her skin. bumping along every crevice she could find. Everytime Ritsuka smiles, Musashi feels her heart almost exploding.

“Are you sure you want to stay here? You said you don’t like staying in one place too long didn’t you?”

“Where I belong is with you.” Musashi smiled bitterly. 

Musashi was gentle with her hands, loosening the collar around her neck, tightening it up as she patted the top of Ritsuka’s chest.

“Now that’s a good look on you, master if I say so myself.” 

Ritsuka chuckled, “Do I really?”

“Yeah.”


	15. Ritsuka X Musashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musashi has never wanted anything in her life. As selfish as that was it was the truth. But she’d be lying if that weren’t the case.

When night falls, Ritsuka dreams of darkness, alone in Chaldea with no communication.

And then she appeared.

Ritsuka Fujimaru, humanity's last master, and protector, was such a pitiful woman, in Musashi’s eyes.

Except, Ritsuka proved her wrong.

“Why don't you run away with me?” Musashi brought up the topic one evening, as they sat together huddled with a simple blanket between them. Ritsuka laughed at the idea.

“I can’t do that,” Ritsuka murmurs sheepishly. She stared at the crackling flames by the fireplace, seemingly considering Musashi’s words. “Everyone’s counting on me, Romani, Mash, and…” she lowers her head. “I can’t just leave them like that.”

“You shouldn’t feel obligated to help people.”

The corners of Ritsuka’s gaze meet Musashi’s own, and the same look of defeat entered her face. “No, not at all.” Judging by the way her master avoided her gaze Musashi left it at that. Ritsuka bit her lip, shutting her eyes and leans on Musashi.

Their hands touched, and Musashi took Ritsuka’s hands into her own, soft and warm as she’d expected. “If that’s what you want, Master.” Musashi squeezes her hand, heat emitting from their fingers. The fire cracked in the evening sky the wind picking up the faintest dust. Ritsuka fell asleep soon after, their hands never breaking the entire time. Even as Musashi brought the girl back inside the tent and placed her on the bed, Ritsuka’s hand refused to leave her own.

Smiling, Musashi knelt down to Ritsuka’s level, swiping her thumb against the corner of Ritsuka’s cheek. “Mmnnn…” Ritsuka moves in her bed, nudging closer to Musashi’s body as she sighed. Ritsuka’s entire demeanor was burned into Musashi’s mind, that night.

———

The carcass laid before Musashi’s eyes, shrivel led and dead as it was. Ritsuka stood behind her, hand tightly clenching on Musashi’s kimono.

“He’s dead, Ritsuka.” Musashi took her hand. “Let’s keep going.”

Ritsuka followed after.“Yeah…”

In the back of Musashi’s mind, she couldn’t help imagining herself in the mans shoes. Musashi was only human after all. The cold bite at Musashi’s face as she continued along the path with Ritsuka quietly trudging behind. Climbing the steep mountain top to the next floor proved a difficult challenge for Musashi. With the endless supply of opponents appearing one after another, it was only a matter of time before they were dead.

For now, Musashi focused on their goal- getting Ritsuka safety to the top.


	16. Ishtar X Eresh

Centuries after, Ereshkigal still vividly remembers her sisters touch; the curve of her hips down to the shape of her lips. 

Ishtar was drunk that day. She clung on to Eresh, murmuring the things she’d do once they were alone and in her chambers.

And she liked when Ishtar’s attention was fixated on her, by then she was far too along to care.

Who was she to refuse an invitation?

Eresh laid curled up in the sheets, reduced to a whimpering mess. Ishtar stirred in the middle of her slumber, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Eresh, whispering sweet lies in her ear in the softest voice she'd ever heard.

"I love you, Ereshkigal." 

For the whole night Ereshkigal spent in Ishtar's arms, she lost count of the number of times her sister kissed her. Her heart soared like fire and for the first time Eresh understood how it felt to be loved. 

However, the next morning, Ishtar had been gone.The next morning, she was summoned to her father's throne as he gave Ereshkigal a job of overseeing the underworld.

Eresh didn’t see Ishtar for years until she came herself to the underworld with a young man.


	17. Musashi (stand alone)

For the entirety of her life, Musashi lived by her sword; following whether it took her, & cutting down whoever stood in her way. Day in & day out she trained constantly, until she was reduced to a withering mess, the scrapes and bruises scarring her skin. It didn’t matter whether or not her body wore out past the point of return.

She had to keep training.

Days felt like weeks before she returned home, her body sore and battered, the sweat clinging to her face. She was used to an empty house after her father had thrown her out all those years ago.

Her sword scraps against the wooden bark; Musashi takes a moment to rest and places her shoe on the wood, crushing it easily beneath her feet.

Maybe it was time for a new scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 2 fics in one day. After that, I’ll have to stop reusing what fics I did last year and start writing some new ones


	18. Drake X Ritsuka

“Captain, she’s here again.” Alexander points to the offending girl, still yelling and hurling all sorts of insults.

Drake rolls her eyes. “I can see that.” She sips her mug and sighs. “See to it, the girl gets escorted out. I don’t have the time for her games today.” 

“Roger that, Captain.” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Ritsuka manages to climb over the ship and whips her swordout. “I’m not leaving without your head!”

“Please don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be, Ritsuka.” Boudica says, scratching her head.

“Sorry Boudica, But I have to do this!

“Fine. Have it your way.” She’s had just enough of this nonsense. Drake rose from her seat, and placed her drink down.

Boudica just stared, “Uh Captain? Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Boudica leaves it at that. “She’s all yours.” With that, she leaves. Leave it to the captain to handle things.

“I’m ready, come at me!” Ritsuka tells, running straight into the pirates direction.

Drake laughs in her face. “Okay.” Minutes later, Ritsuka was pressed against the dirty floor, hissing as Drake sat on top of her. She looked won upon her companion, “Do you really not have anything better to do than this?”

“Screw you.”

“Very mature.” Drake says, sighing. She reaches her hand forward and proceeds to snack the girls head.

“Ow!” Ritsuka reels from the pain, cupping her hand over her head trying to make it go away.

“Are you done?”

“No!” Ritsuka barks. “You’re not going to get away with this, I swear.”

“Okay, Listen here you little wench. I’ve been nothing but nice to you but I’ve had it with your attitude.”

“Uhh…” Ritsuka paused. 

Drake walked over to the girl, bent down and carried her over her shoulder. Ritsuka scrambles in protest, shaking Drake’s hand off before the hand on her hip tightens. “You’re not getting away, brat.” 

And she meant every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might rewrite this. Maybe childhood au where ritsuka and drake reunite and she keeps asking drake to take her with her but drake turns her down with every opportunity.


	19. Artoria X Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles don’t exist.

“Do you believe in miracles, Master?”

“No.” Rin answers, swiftly. 

“Why not?” 

Rin laughs bitterly, “Isn’t it obvious? “ She raises an arm up in defeat. “miracles don’t exist.”

“But what if they did?”

“I don’t know Saber,” Rin shrugs. “If miracles exist then I wouldn’t be in this mess. Father wouldn’t have died and I might never have had to kill Sakura.”

Saber frowns. “Master…” she walks over to her master's side, reaches out and grabs her hand. “I promise I’ll win this war and everything will go back to the way it was. Before, the war.”

“Thanks, but you can’t change the past.”

Saber wants to say something but she quickly stops. “What if…”

Rin shakes her head, “Don’t. That’s not something the holy grail can do. And even if it was possible, it’s too risky. It’s not worth it.”

But It’s something Artoria has to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a time traval au where rin and saber went back in time to the Fate zero holy war and stopped whatever was happening might be fun to wrote. But that also means jumping to the exact moment sakura is before she uhhh gets wormed. Yeah.... worm


	20. kotomine kirei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka pulls the trigger.

Kirei collapses to the floor, clutching his right leg as he bled out. Ritsuka watches in silence as the priest gives her a sinister smile.

“Finally Giving in to your anger? How admirable. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“What did you say?“ Ritsuka points the gun to his other leg and pulls the trigger- splat. More blood spills out around his kneecaps. “This is all your fault,” She says, stepping on top of his bleeding leg. 

It wasn’t enough.

She directed the gun to his hand and let the bullet piece his skin. The smell of blood filled her nostrils as it painted the floor red. The man hissed, pulling back his hand and wincing. Ritsuja spared no remorse as she let loose another kick this time to his stomach.

Kirei coughs- hacking away blood He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes never leaving the young woman.

“I’m going to make you pay for what you did to my friends,” Ritsuka said, raising her leg up again and swinging it down. She repeated this in several motions until she heard the sound of bones breaking.

“That’s right, give in to your anger. Once you kill me there’s no going back.”

The man was right but that didn’t mean Ritsuka wanted to kill him. He deserved it, no he definitely deserved it. First he killed Da Vinci and then he invaded Chaldea. The man needed to-

Ritsuka shivered.

There was no going back.

She pointed the gun to his head, watching as he smiled for the last time and pulled the trigger.


	21. Musashi x Ritsuka

“You um… really love swords don’t you?”

Ritsuka noded, “Yep! I don't know much about swords but I really love holding them!” As she said this, she held up Musashi’s blade & touched the side of the blade.

Musashi waves her hand, trying to pry the sword from her hands but failing. “woah there, be careful. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Ritsuka simply scoffed like it was no big deal.


	22. Dark Rin

Her entire life came crashing down the moment her father handed her over to the Matou. She could never forget the look on her sister's face as Sakura desperately reached for her only to be pulled back by their mother.

The Matou’s had prepared a room for her when she arrived and left her to be. 

The only solace she found was by Kariya’s side.

Kariya’s arms were tightly wound around her as he reassured her with a smile. “I promise I’ll make things right, Rin. So Just wait a little longer okay? I’m sure Sakura misses you .”

“And father?”

Kariya said nothing. The look on his face told her enough. 

After that, it was a matter of time before Zouken tossed her to the worms. The holy war ended with Kariya’s death and destruction in its wake.

“What a disappointment,” Zouken said. He stared down at the pit. “But you won’t disappoint me will you?” 

“I won’t, Grandfather.”

Kariya died just like grandfather said he would. 

And that promise he made was all for nothing… The spew of worms made their way in her body, cutting deep into her skin. Suddenly, she was reminded of Kariyas last words before he left.

“We can play together like we used to.”

_ Liar _

Ten years passed and the holy grail war had begun. The pieces were in place.

Shirou took a step back. “Rin, I thought you were on our side.”

“I was never on anyone’s side.” Rin splat, looking down at Shirou with disgust. “This is a holy war Emiya-kun. Trust no one.” She gestured for her servant with a flick of her hand. Rider raised her weapon and launched herself against the boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble what if. Rins still the oldest.


End file.
